Chapter25
by Princess Leia
Summary: read 23 and 24 first


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful, amazing, fabulous, you get the point, George Lucas. 

Chapter 25 

Obi-Wan and Liyla were walking in the garden and Obi-Wan started up a conversation. 

"You still want to know why I was crying, don't you?" 

He slowly slid his hand around to hold hers. 

"Of course I do. You know you can tell me everything." 

"Well back on Melida/Daan, I met some kids my own age. Before that, you were the only person I knew my own age. And well, they were at war and asked me for my help, and even though Qui-Gon forbid it, I said yes. When he was ready to leave Melida/Daan to take Tahl home, I said no, and that I wanted to stay and help my new friends. I was walking to the cruiser under Qui-Gon's demand and when we got to the cruiser, I drew my lightsaber and prepared to battle him to stay on the planet, only I gave in and handed my lightsaber to him." 

Obi-Wan bowed his head in shame. 

"I am no longer a Jedi." 

Liyla looked at him right in the eyes and knew he could see the sadness in hers. 

"Qui-Gon won't take you back?" 

He shook his head. 

"No, he won't because he fears me turning to the Dark Side." 

He looked directly at Liyla, tears forming. 

"If I don't get a Master before my next birthday, I'll never get to be a Jedi." 

Liyla put a reasuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry old bud. Your plenty good enough to get a Master before you turn sixteen." 

"I hope so," He said looking at the ground. 

*** 

Qui-Gon was wlking to his quarter room when he saw Obi-wan and Liyla walking to Obi-Wan's room. Qui-Gon casualy approached Obi-Wan. 

"Hello Liyla, hello Obi-Wan." 

"Hi Qui-Gon," Liyla replied friendly. 

Obi-Wan nodded, not looking up hardly from the floor. Qui-Gon noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with him and pulled him aside from Liyla. 

"Obi-Wan, what has gotten into you? Why did you just leave the counsil without even showing respect? And why are you avoiding to look at me?" 

Obi-Wan looked up and into what used to be his Master's eyes. 

"Why do you think?" 

He felt tears coming on as he said those words. 

"Obi-Wan I know how you feel about leaving-" 

"No. You can't have any idea about how I feel right now. I feel like nothing, if you must know. The only person I thought of as a father has dismissed me. There is no way you could possibly know how I feel." 

Obi-Wan fiercly shoved Qui-Gon out of the middle of the hall so he could get past. 

"Come on Liyla," he said looking at Qui-Gon once again. 

"Lets go." 

Qui-Gon turned to watch Obi-Wan walk away but only to see the back of his cloak swing around the corner. He sighed and unlocked his door, walking in. To himself he thought of why Obi-Wan was acting the way he was. 

"I know I should take him back as an apprentice, but how can I be sure that he won't turn to the Dark Side?" he asked outloud. 

He sat on his bed, meditating, bringing the Force to him. He slowly tapped into it. Again he asked. 

"Should I take Obi-Wan as an apprentice again? Will he turn to the Dark Side?" 

His eyes opened suddenly and he rushed out of his room. As he walked, fast pace, his long, dark brown cloak hit his heals with every step and he could faintly hear the sound of it his the ground in rhythm with his walk. He approached the door to the counsil room and asked permission to enter. It was accepted. He walked in slowly and bowed to the counsil. 

"Why have you returned, Master Qui-Gon?" Mace questioned concernely. 

"I have come to a decision about Obi-Wan." 

"Go on..." 

"Well, like a Jedi does, I called the Force to me to decide what I should do about Obi-Wan." 

"So take him back you will, Qui-Gon?" Yoda interrupted. 

"Yes. I will be honored to have him as my apprentice and Padawan learner again." 

"Then call him up to the counsil room, we must." 

*** 

Obi-Wan and Liyla are heading back towards Obi-Wan's quarter to talk over things that they had experenced while they each were away, when they hear an anouncement over the intercom. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, please report to the counsil room, thank you." 

"Great," He sighed. 

"Qui-Gon probably wants to yell at you somemore, just so the counsil can see you yell back." 

"Hey, want to come with me?" 

"Sure. Atleast if I come, you'll know someone there cares about you." 

Liyla lightly punched him in the shoulder, then swung her arm aroung his neck. 

"Hey, I'll always be here for you. I always am." 

"We better go then. Don't want to keep the dreadful Master waiting, right?" 

"Yeah..." 

She stopped in mid-sentence, only to hear loud footsteps approach them. Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the middle of the hallway and hid around the corner. 

"Shh. Don't let them hear you. Something tells me that they're bad news." 

"I agree totally." 

"Shh!" 

"Ok ok sorry," Liyla whispered. 

Automatically, Obi-Wan's hand fell opon where his lightsaber would be, but remembered that it wouldn't be there and sighed. He watched as the Stormtroopers patrolled up and down the hallway to the counsil room. He got an idea and came out from hiding and held Liyla's hand as he walked down the hall toward the counsil room. 

"Hey you there! Stop! You can't come down here unless authorized!" 

The Stormtrooper ran at Obi-Wan until he saw that another behind Obi-Wan had grabbed Liyla and covered her mouth so that no scream could be heard. Obi-Wan's was confused. He swiftly turned around to look at where Liyla would be if the Stormtrooper had not grabbed her and saw the blaster pointed at the side of her head. 

"Liyla! No!" 

*Nice cliffhanger don't you think? Stay tuned for next week's episode: Will Liyla live or die! No just kidding. Next one to be out soon!* 


End file.
